


Brand New Year

by klutzy_girl



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When Walker can't sleep, he and Geri have a late night conversation in bed.
Relationships: Geri Broussard/Cordell Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Brand New Year

Walker tossed and turned a few times and finally gave up on trying to sleep when Geri groaned. He laughed and turned to face her. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

She sent him a glare. “Don’t think that’s getting out of trouble. What’s on your mind, Cordell Walker?”

“Just can’t get it to shut off, Geraldine Broussard,” he shot back, hoping to get out of this conversation.

“Cordell,” she warned.

He blew out a breath. “It’s just a bad night.” He didn’t have them as much as he used to but guilt still weighed on Walker’s mind. All the unknowns of Emily’s death haunted him, along with the fact that he had fallen in love with someone else. Walker logically already knew Emily would want him to be happy and move on - they had enough conversations over the years due to the dangers of his job - but it was still hard sometimes.

“You miss her?”

“Always,” Walker replied.

Geri flashed him a sad smile. “Me too - that’s never going to change. But you’re allowed to be happy again because there’s nothing wrong with it. Still blows my mind that I went and fell in love with my idiot friend, though.”

“You wound me,” he teased, wiggling over a little so he could quickly kiss her.

“Idiot,” she fondly repeated right before kissing him yet again. 

He pulled her into his arms and pushed her hair out of her face. “I love you too, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“And how are you doing?” he pressed. Now that they were awake, he just wanted to talk to her (and fuck, but that could wait until this conversation was over).

“I’m fine - like you, have to tamp down on that guilt sometimes because it does occasionally feel like I’m betraying Emily. But you remember what she used to say, back in the early years?” Geri pressed.

Walker only had to think for about five seconds before it came to him and his body started shaking with laughter. “That I better make you an honest woman one day?”

She nodded. “It was a joke, one we’ve all heard before, but she told me once that she meant it. If something ever happened to her, that I was the only one she trusted aside from family to look after you. She obviously didn’t mean it in a romantic sense but I am one of your oldest friends so it made sense.But dwelling only makes shit worse, and we need to stop.” One of her hands started to slow-crawl up Walker’s chest, and he leered at her. Geri rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

“You tired at all yet?” Walker hedged.

“Smooth and subtle, you horny bastard,” she teased. Geri let out a gasp when he pulled her onto him.

“That’s my name now. The smooth and subtle horny bastard.”

Geri shook her head in amusement. “I can’t believe you sometimes, Cordell Walker.”

“Hey, we already full named each other, Geraldine. We get one a day.”

“Whatever you say, Cordell.” She kissed him and the two of them started to fuck, grateful the kids were up in the main house for the night. They were both so exhausted afterwards that they finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Geri woke up to the door opening. “You decent?” August called, covering his eyes so he wouldn’t have to face any potential trauma.

She snorted. “We’re good, kid - you’re safe.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God. We’re still going to have a day out right?” he questioned, hoping plans hadn’t changed.

“Plans haven’t changed,” Geri confirmed.

Walker groaned. “You okay, kiddo?”

August nodded. “I’m fine. You two need to hurry up and get ready - Stella and Mawline are impatient.”

Cordell checked his phone for the time and let out a groan. “We’ll be up in fifteen minutes. That okay with you and the women in our family?”

“Perfectly okay,” he answered before turning around and fleeing back up to the house.

“And so it begins,” Geri murmured. She adored this family, even with the drama they experienced on a daily basis.

Walker stood up and pulled his jeans on. “You were one of us before but now you’re well and truly ensconced in this family, Geri. I don’t know what to tell you - you’re stuck with me and us now.”

“Horrifying,” she deadpanned before finally pulling herself out of bed so she too could get dressed.

They had a big day ahead of them, and Walker and Geri looked forward to spending time with their family (hopefully without any interruptions - he didn’t let his job take him away from them now if he could help it). The Walkers kept growing too as they had folded Micki and Trey into the mix after only a few months.

This was not the life either of them had pictured all those years ago and while Emily’s loss would always leave a gaping hole in their hearts, they were happy with where they were now. Falling in love with each other had shocked the hell out of Geri and Walker but the changed feelings had strengthened their relationship.


End file.
